Naruto: Hands On
by Satoorihoya
Summary: Naruto gets a little rough.


**Summary:** Naruto gets a little rough.

 **Words Count:** 1,351

 **Pairings:** NaruHina

 **Rated:** M

 **A/N:** Hope you guys will enjoy this short one-shot of my first smut fic! Really, it's my first time writing smut so I'm really a noob! Also, I can't seem to come up with a title for this fic so I'm going to leave it blank. If you do perhaps have a name for it, feel free to hit me up!

* * *

Hinata whimpered, her body smashed against the cold wall as a certain blonde held her wrists and holding it behind her back while he trailed sloppy kisses from her chin to her neck, "N – Naruto-kun," she moaned sensually, feeling her hormones rise. "We have get back downstairs. Sakura-chan and the others are probably waiting for us."

The blonde growled suddenly as he dry humped her from behind and bit her earlobe, "Trust me baby, they're not," he whispered huskily into her ear, making the hairs on her body stick out. "Remember, we all came here as couples, I'm sure the other three would be ecstatic to be left alone like us."

Naruto smirked when he felt Hinata shuddered under his touch. Damn, he wanted her even more when she tried to refuse him.

And as he unlocked her hands from her back, he quickly pinned them to the wall much like how he had done to her body. His eyebrows furrowed annoyingly as he decided dry humping Hinata with her clothes still on was not satisfying. So he reached down to her stomach where the hem of her shirt was and lifted it all the way up to below her chest.

"Ugn… Hinata, I need you to step back a little so I can fully take off your shirt," he desperately pleaded.

The panting girl did as told as she immediately pulled away from the wall and Naruto quickly took off her shirt, leaving only her bra on. He then moved his hands down south to her pants, pulling it down also as quickly as possible which Hinata yelped in response, "Nn… Naruto-kun, you're being too rough," the young maiden stated, feeling the heat inside her panties getting hotter.

She gasped when Naruto suddenly shoved his hands inside her underwear, sliding pass her shaved panty line to her clitoris. He kissed her shoulder as she moaned under his touch and bit her earlobe when she shut her legs, "Baby how are we going to finish this when you keep teasing me?" the young blonde asked, feeling his pants getting tighter.

Hinata squirmed; it was unusual for Naruto to be so rough while fore playing and it was definitely unusual for him to be so aggressive. She blamed the alcohol that they had been drinking that earlier that evening. If only Kiba had not challenged Naruto into a drinking game, the two wouldn't have thrown up so badly that she had to help the blonde change and get stuck into this situation.

The indigo heiress bit her lips, preventing herself from screaming from pleasure as Naruto fingered her. Her panting grew louder as she began feeling her hormones rise from being touched by her husband. Geez, since when did aggressive Naruto turned her on so much? Was it just now?

Suddenly her pants was fully off and thrown to a corner somewhere in the room then her panty. Hianta gasped when she felt a slap on her ass cheeks. She shut her eyes guiltily knowing that she should be feeling pain instead of pleasure, "N – Naruto-kun, touch me more." She pleaded shyly.

Upon hearing the sudden request, Naruto grinned and slapped her ass once more, listening to her moan with delight. He groped her breasts, squeezing them to his fulfillment and grunted when he couldn't hold himself down anymore, "Dammit. Hinata, I – I can't take it anymore. I need you, like right now."

The blonde quickly took off his own pants, leaving him naked as his soiled shirt was already off from puking on it a while ago. He then reached forward to unclasped Hinata's bra, making it fall to the floor before he grabbed her right leg and lifted her knee to a certain angle. He plunged in immediately with no warnings earning a surprised scream from Hinata.

"Sorry baby, I just couldn't stop myself. You're just so wet." The blonde panted, halting himself first before moving.

Hinata squirmed when Naruto pulled out and quickly plunged in again then continued moving. Her head flew backwards, leaning against his chest as she took in the pleasurable feel given to her. Her feet would have given up on her if not for the blonde securely holding her up.

In a swift move, Naruto let go of the young Hyuuga's leg and moved his hand up to her clitoris once again, playing with it as his other hand fondled her lovely breast. He nearly loses it when Hinata tighten around him and slowed down a bit. She always knew his weakness as well as he knew hers and that was why they were so compatible, Naruto thought.

"Ah… I'm – I'm close, Naruto. I can't hold it in anymore," Hinata panted, her arms shaking as she held herself up from pinning her hands to the wall. But when she was just going to let loose, her high disappeared immediately as Naruto suddenly pulled out of her. She gasped, about to turn her head when the male lifted her off the wall and twist her around so that she was facing him now.

Naruto kissed her hungrily all the while pushing her back to the wall earning them a loud thud. He grabbed one of her legs again, cradling it around his waist and plunged right back into Hinata. He silent her loud moan with a deep kiss and pulled away quickly to rest his head on her sweaty shoulder, "Come for me, baby. I want to see how you look like when you come."

Under control, Hinata willingly drape her arms around the blonde's neck rocked with him in an equal rhythm. She knew they were making a ruckus but doubted the thought that anyone would hear sense most of their friends were rather drunk or the music they had played downstairs was too loud.

And so she let out a deep moan as she reached her high and tightened her grip on Naruto, feeling him also reaching his. Hinata flinched as her blonde husband pulled out of her and nearly fell to the ground when he lifted her up bridal style, "No way in hell are you falling to the floor. A princess always rest well on a comfortable bed after suck great sex," he slyly grinned, making the timid girl blush as if she were still sixteen.

Naruto laid her gently down onto the white bed and covered her with the blanket as he too went under quickly afterwards. He smiled sweetly at her, pulling her closer so he could cradle her to sleep and kissed her on the forehead. He knew she was going to be sore tomorrow.

"Sorry Hinata, I hope I didn't hurt you anywhere," the blonde stated, touching her soft indigo hair as his other hand lightly massage her waist, "I was pretty rough on you."

Naruto waited for an answer but received nothing. He furrowed his brows and pulled back a little to see her face only to see that his wife was already asleep. He chuckled and kissed her lightly on the nose before closing the gap between them again. She was definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto was gulping down a glass of orange juice when Sasuke came into the kitchen and invaded his space. The young blonde set his cup down and smiled brightly at his friend before he walked pass male.

"Must have been a hell of night for you yesterday, huh Naruto?" Sasuke asked, grabbing the blonde's attention immediately.

Naruto quickly turned around, facing the male who looked busy as he poor water into his glass cup. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if his best friend was referring to the wasted him or to the him that had sexed with his wife. He went with the first one.

"Ah! Yeah, it – it was," Naruto laughed, trying to fight off his nervousness, "that Kiba, man! He could sure drink a lot."

Sasuke snorted, setting his cup besides Naruto's and walked towards him. He patted the blonde male by the shoulders and leaned in towards his ear, "We all heard it, Naruto."


End file.
